ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: Linne X Kunagi Tenrou
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two young girls with supernatural ability square off to see who has the better Arsenal: a knife and broadsword, or a set of claws... Which princess of combat will prevail? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Linne.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Kunagi Tenrou.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Kill Bill Vol. 1 (OST) #9 - Battle Without Honor Or Humanity) As the rooftop was beaming with moonlight, two female combatants approached one another, as if their destiny battle for their own franchises was intended. One clenched her fists as it still had claws on its nails... (Cues Kill Bill Vol. 1 (OST) #9 - Battle Without Honor Or Humanity Starting from 0:10.) And the other adjusted her reverse grip on her broadsword... As the night sky turned red, both warriors knew it was time to fight for the sake of the Hollow Night... The opponents began at running at each other... The Fight (Cues Kill Bill Vol. 1 (OST) #9 - Battle Without Honor Or Humanity Starting from 0:18.) THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE... (Cues Kill Bill Vol. 1 (OST) #9 - Battle Without Honor Or Humanity Starting from 0:20-0:21) FIGHT! 59.9-49.6: The two clashed like wildfire. Linne tried to find an opening, but Kunagi's claws were quick enough to counter Linne's attacks, and keep up the combo. Linne was sent directly off the building, just as Kunagi used the full moon to increase her energy like an old school fighter. She made it almost at Lv 3... (Cues Kill Bill Vol. 1 (OST) #9 - Battle Without Honor Or Humanity Starting from 1:10-1:11) 48.4-36.9: As Kunagi jumped off the building, Linne was just waiting for her to come down... She slashed Kunagi as she fell. She then did many slashes to even up the score as she was sent flying. As Linne did the usual chase, Kunagi caught her footing, and just as Linne was about to attack... 36.1-25.7: Kunagi did two flurries worth of slashes, busting Linne through a wall, as Kunagi charged again... She reached a little under Lv 2 before getting hit, she was blasted by Linne's Blades, which caught Kunagi off guard. Apparently, all that damage, PLUS her Chain Shift, gave her enough energy to use that move... 24.9-15.2: Kunagi was sent flying as a result, and Linne chased her down as she found Kunagi trapped in rubble. The rubble extruded claws that were parried, then slashed. Kunagi attempted to start a combo, but Linne parried again, and cut right through Kunagi. Kunagi tried to use her claws one more time, for once, it worked... 14.5-0.1: Kunagi slashed through Linne as she reached full Lv 3, she forced chaos on Linne, who eventually did a parry that cut through Kunagi once more... But much too late, Kunagi went into Blood Heat, and teleported behind Linne, slashing through her like lightning, and as the moon was reached, Kunagi split right through Linne like a knife to flesh... (Cues Kill Bill Vol. 1 (OST) #9 - Battle Without Honor Or Humanity Starting from 2:21, & ends at 2:23.) K.O.! Kuu, Linne's pet dragon thing then flew before it too got murdered... Kunagi simply walked as she didn't want to be told on, Lassie styled... She left the arena before more damage occurred... Results/Credits (Cues Awesome Video Game Music 25: Big Bang Beat Revolve: Kamui's Theme) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KUNAGI TENROU! Linne is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by arc system works. Kunagi Tenrou is from Daibanchou: Big Bang Age, owned by Alicesoft. Battle Without Honor or Humanity is from KILL BILL Vol. 1, owned by MIRAMAX FILMS. Kamui's Theme is from BIG BANG BEAT REVOLVE, owned by Frontier Aja. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with at least one ally Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain